royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sparrow Hood
}} 'Sparrow Hood ' is a tricky person, even if it means placing bets on others or tricking them, then mocking them later. Sparrow is mostly indifferent to the Royal/Rebel conflict but still uses it to cause trouble for fun. Personality In the Ever After High web series, Sparrow Hood is a very loud, slightly annoying person and he loves to play his electric guitar. He is a Rebel due to the fact that he doesn't want to fulfill his destiny because of his love of music. Sparrow is a bit annoying, seeming to annoy others by butting in with his songs of mockery. He also likes singing the word "Yeah!!!" out loud alot, annoying the students as well. He appears quite athletic as he can do back flips. In the Ever After High books his personality is more sly and cunning. He doesn't mind manipulating others to get what he wants. He's your typical bad boy in the school. Despite the fact that he doesn't care to live up to his father's legacy, he doesn't turn away from valuables. Appearance Sparrow has olive green eyes, ginger, long-ish hair and a soul patch, also known as a mouche above his chin. He wears a small stud earring in each ear. Family Sparrow is the son of Robin Hood from the story Robin Hood. It is possible that his mother is Robin's iconic sweetheart, Maid Marian. In The Unfairest of Them All, Cerise Hood admits to Raven that she and Sparrow are distant cousins. Friends Sparrow is on former friend terms with Duchess Swan who he helped as she tried to steal other princesses' Happily Ever Afters. Sparrow also tends to hang out with the princes of the school such as Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II. Sometimes, he can also get into fights with the other Rebels such as Hunter Huntsman, revealed in a webisode called Apple's Princess Practice. Of course, Sparrow is also great friends with his band members The Merry Men which includes Tucker and the son of Little John. Romance Sparrow is a flirt, and currently does not have a girlfriend. It is implied in supplementary material that he may have feelings for Duchess. In Truth Or Hair he has a crush on Holly O'Hair. Poppy O'Hair has shown interest in Sparrow according to her profile, but is annoyed by the fact that he always sings about himself. Color Scheme Sparrow's outfit consists of three colors: green and dark shades of black and grey. Outfit:Basic Sparrow wears a grey short sleeved t-shirt with a black pattern and grey trousers (pants) with a studded belt and high black studded boots with buckles. Over his t-shirt he wears a black jacket with golf buttons and gold studs and it has torn off sleeves. He has a couple of badges on his jacket. Sparrow accessorizes with a tree green kerchief, gold-studded gray gloves with a buckle wristband and a green wristband, a necklace with what appears to be an arrow head pendant and a dirty-green colored trilby hat. On his trilby are two small gold arrow head pendants and two small feathers. He carries his green and black electric guitar with gold embellishments with him. On his guitar is an arrow with a gold head. Trivia *Sparrow taped a KICK ME, I'M EVIL sign onto Raven Queen's back at a picnic when they were eight years old. *Sparrow refused Raven Queen an audition when she asked him if he auditioned female vocalists for his group, citing that "Evil cramps our style." *Sparrow rooms in a tree house that he built in the Enchanted Forest. He is seen practicing there in True Hearts Day Part 3 and Next Top Villain. *In Next Top Villain, Sparrow is the only boy in the General Villainy class with the other characters, despite his father being a heroic figure. *In Next Top Villain, it describes a messed up sofa and a small stage in Sparrow's dorm room, which is seen in True Hearts Day Part 3. Gallery Sparrow Hood - True Hearts Day Art.png|Sparrow Thronecoming_-_Sparrow_in_admiration.jpg|Sparrow's Thronecoming Outfit Sparrow Hood the Son of Robin Hood.png|Son of Robin Hood Melissa Yu Sparrow Hood.png|Book Art Sparrow_Hood_-_Lizzie_Hearts_Fairytale_First_Date.png|Sparrow Sparrow and The Merry Men - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|Sparrow in his tree house dorm room. RavenSparrow.jpg|Sparrow made Raven mad TheBigGameSparrowHoppington.jpg|Sparrow staying out of the game True_Hearts_Day_Part_1_-_stop_that.jpg|Duchess, Hunter and Ashlynn annoyed with Sparrow Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Sparrow Hood Pages